Remeber Me?
by My Heart Stained Blue
Summary: Common Surname. Shared fate. Missing Bonds. Fragmented Story. Different Goals. Kurosaki Ichigo. IchigoXOC . Rated T to be safe.


Hello everyone.

This is my latest fic.

We will be the narrator. And most of the fic will be narrated and some will be in some characters' POV.

This chapter occurs a few months before Rukia arrives!

Enjoy and Review!

Now, I shall start.

Once, not long ago there was Karakura High School

"As you all know that our school's brother school Nanji High is currently going through major renovations and some of the students from our brother school are going to study here. The students whom I will be introducing to you in a few minutes time will be your new classmates. All of you will have a student from Nanji High paired up with you. Be nice to them." Sensei said.

"Hai Sensei." The class said in unison.

"I hope I get paired up with a goddess!" Keigo said going into his dream land.

"I am really excited to see who my partner is." Orihime said to Tatski.

"Yea, yea." Tatski said 'enthusiastically'.

Everyone except for Tatski, Chad, Ichigo and Uruyu were very excited about the arrival of their new classmates.

Ishida was too busy reading. Chad couldn't be bothered. Ichigo was just listening to the spirit which was telling him about how horrible his fellow dead siblings were just disappearing one by one without telling him.

He was interested at the fact that spirits just disappeared.

"Okay everyone, here are you new classmates. This is Shirono Momo."

A girl with black hair stepped forward and put a hand up. Her expressionless face, purple highlighted bangs covering half her eyes, eye-lined eyes , a streak of brown on her right and a streak of pale dark pink on her left gave her the 'bad girl' look.

"Shirono-san you will be paired up with Kurosaki Ichigo." Sensei said pointing to Ichigo whose eyes where wide as saucepans.

The others boys in the classroom shot him dirty looks as they were jealous they didn't get her. Except for Ishida and Chad.

Why wouldn't they?

A pretty face. Nice legs. Moonstone-like skin. Grey eyes.

And…

We need to show the teacher respect and we have missed the partners of some insignificant people. Not necessary for you people to know anyway.

"This is Shiroyoko Yunika. She will be partnering Inoue Orihime. Inoue-san is over there."

Another hot chick with brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

She gave everyone the demon impression as she blood-red shoe laces, socks, bag and painted nails. Her eyes were more thickly eye lined than Momo's.

Let's just hope the demon (Yunika) and the angel (Orihime) go well together.

And…..

Now for Chad's partner.

"This is Ryu. Shiromae Ryu. Shiromae-kun's buddy would be….Sado-kun. And Sado-kun is sitting over there at the back.

Ryu is this guy with red hair and green eyes. Well build. Ryu has already started making an animate conversation with the silent Chad.

Noisy paired up with Silent. Who will get influenced by the other?

Luckily Uruyu's partner is next if not I have to think about how to entertain you all till his turn comes.

"Finally we have Shiromori Toshi. Ishida-kun will be Shiromori-kun's buddy. Ishida-kun is ….over there."

Shiromori Toshi represents his surname very well. Shiro which means white is the colour of his hair. Mori which means forest, which is green is his eyes.

"Students from Nanji High school welcome to Karakura high. I hope you make yourselves comfortable here as you will be studying here till winter.

You don't exactly have to buy Karakura's uniform as Karakura and Nanji High together with our sister school Shinjuku High share the same school logo but differing school colours. Some of you, in fact most of you have altered you uniform some sort or added something to it. I know that Nanji allows it but here in Karakura it is not allowed so I give all of you till the start of next week to fix em.

Okay, I am Honoka Aki your Form Teacher. You can call me Aki-sensei. I teach Literature, Drama and Dance. I am so sorry if I cannot remember all your names. Any questions ?"Aki-sensei asked.

"Yes….your name please?" Aki-sensei asked the guy who had his hand raised up.

"Akira."

"Yes, Akira?"

"The whole class has to take Japanese, a second language, two humanities, three sciences and an art as subjects for Year 9." Akira said 'looking' very sad.

"NANI! SO HEAVY!" Keigo exclaimed to his partner.

"I know right. We are only 15!" Akira said.

This caused a commotion in class. Let's see what our main character Ichigo and his buddy are doing.

"So..." Ichigo started.

"Your name means 'the one to protect' right, Kurosaki-kun?" Momo asked.

"Ya. Finally someone who doesn't think its strawberry. Your name means peach right? Or does it mean something else."

"Peach is the direct translation in Japanese. But the intended meaning of my name is 'a hundred stars'. But, peach will do." She said resting her head on her palm.

"Sugoi. Don't take me wrongly. Your voice is so soft and gentle. I expected it to be something loud and gruff."

"Nay, that's okay. Happens all the time. People usually judge by the cover."

"Nanji Town is very far from Karakura Town. How do you get here every day, Shiro…no-san?"

"Some of my friends and I rented an apartment together here. Momo is fine with me. No need to be so formal."

"Then, you can call me Ichigo. How come there are four Shiros in your class. Are you guys related?"

"We are just close friends, because of the common element in the surname. Coincidental huh."

Ichigo knew, by experience, there was no such thing as coincidence. But, he didn't what to point it out.

"Your town is huge. Kicha, Tosh, Ryu and I got lost three times today getting to the school. Mind showing me around. Oh, Kicha is Yunika and Tosh and Toshi."

"Interesting nicknames you have for them, Momo. Sure, why not. I don't mind showing you around."

"Say, we meet up at 4.30 at my place. I have no idea how to move around here."

"No prob. I am not so bad to ask you to come to my place knowing that you are new here."

Now let's go over to Orihime and Yunika.

"You like the color red don't you, Shiro…er...yoko-san?" Orihime asked.

"Yuni would do. Orihime-san. I love the color of red. You know I attract of lot of attention because of my liking. But, it also gives the 'I am dangerous' message to people."

"True. True. Do you like cooking?"

"Not a fan of it. But, I cook wonderful dishes with strawberries, tomatoes and anything red-related."

"Red beans?"

"Not really. I don't know any red bean dishes."

"You can come over to my place after school today. I can teach you some, Yuni."

"That was wonderful idea, Orihime-san. But, after that you are going to be my tour guide of this place. Karakura is bigger than Nanji. My peeps and I got lost a few times today morn on the way to school."

"Where do you stay? In Nanji or you have a place here?"

"Three other close friends of mine stay together at a rented place here."

"Wonderful… There is a Shirono, a Shiroyoko, a Shiromae and a Shiromori. Are you guys related?"

"No. no. We are not related. But, because of that 'Shiro' we are very close friends."

Okay. That's enough for the two ladies. Let's go to the first batch of gentlemen. Toshi and Uruyu.

"Say, Ishida-kun. You like reading Thomas Hardy novels?" Toshi said spying the _Under the Greenwood Tree _novel on Uruyu's hands.

"Why, yes." Ishida said not looking up.

"My favorite book is _The Return of the Native. _Yours?" Toshi said hoping to engage his buddy in a 2 way conversation.

"You _like _the novel _The Return of the Native?_" Uruyu asked surprised.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Toshi asked confused.

"No, there isn't. I love that book."

"Me too. Mrs. Yeobright has such inflexible standards. She disapproved Vye cos people thought she was a witch."

"But, Vye is someone who chafes against her life on the heath and longs to escape it in order to lead the more adventure-filled life of the world." Ishida says to Toshi who is mentally doing a victory dance for making his buddy open up.

Okay, before anyone dies of boredom, let's go to our 2 macho men, Chad and his partner.

"You're Spanish! Knew it. Hey, we both have European blood. Ha-ha. I am Italian by the way. I can speak Spanish a bit. Can you speak Italian?" Ryu asked.

A shake of head from Chad.

"You should talk more you now. Usted es español?" (Spanish – Are you spainish?)

"Sí." (Spanish- Yes)

"Seguro de que no se puede hablar italiano?" (Spanish – Are you sure you cannot speak Italian)

"No. Posso parlare italiano" (Italian – No. I can speak Italian)

"E hai appena detto non si poteva" (Italian – You just said you couldn't)

"Found yourselves someone to talk to Italian heh Ryu?" Momo asked her arms folded.

"Jealous, Mocha?" Ryu asked.

"Very" she said before turning to Chad. "I'm Momo Shirono. You are?"

"Sado Yasutora. Nice to meet you, Shirono-san."

"No need to be so formal. Momo will do."

"Yea, she will say it nicely for the first time. The next time you call her formally she will scream at you." Ryu stage-whispered to Chad.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

"Experience tells me so." Ryu said.

"Nice to meet you, Momo." Chad corrected himself.

"Thank you, Sado-kun." Momo thanked. "Anyway, this is Shiromae Ryu."

"Hi, Ryu-kun. I wonder why Aki-sensei didn't say anything about us talking." Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you listen, Kurosaki-kun? She said she was going to let us have this period to talk and bond." Ryu said shaking his head.

"Oops." Momo said. "I think we started talking when she was still talking, Ichigo."

Chad and Ryu raised their eyebrows at informality.

"So close already sia." Ryu said giving a sly look.

"Don't get any ideas, Ryu." Momo warned hitting his head with her black bag.

"You two look close." Ichigo said.

"Yea, we know each other for a very long time. Awesome right?" Ryu said, "You and Sado-kun seem close too."

Chad said, "We are close friends."

"Very close friends." Ichigo added.

"Cool! Mocha and I are close friends and so are you two. Awesome!"

"You like the word 'Awesome' don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Trust me, Ichigo. He LOVES that word." Momo said a matter of factly.

"Smile will you." Ryu said to Momo who frowned at him.

"Chad, I am going to give Momo a tour of the town today. Wanna come? You, Ryu-kun?"

"Awesome! Of course." Ryu said.

"Sure." Chad said.

"Mocha! Ryu!" Yunika called.

"Yes?" Ryu said .

The four turned to look at Yunika.

"You like cooking?"

"No." Momo said flatly.

"So mean!" Yunika said.

"Nope." Ryu sadi nicely.

"I am going to learn how to cook red bean dishes at Orihime-san's house today."

"Conducting cooking lessons Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Kurosaki-kun. It's just a ….."

"Demonstration." Yunika finished it for her. "By the way, Orihime-san this is Ryu and Momo. Mocha, Ryu meet Orihime-san!"

Momo nodded her head and put her hand up in greeting.

"Hey!" Ryu said.

"Are you going to keep moi in the dark?" Yunika asked.

"Like you will actually allow that." Ryu commented.

"Sado-kun, Ichigo this is Yunika Shiroyoko." Momo introduced.

"Another Shiro." Ichigo asked shaking his head. "That makes three. Where's the last one?"

"You mean Toshi Shiromori?" Orihime asked.

"I heard my name." said Toshi from wherever he was sitting.

"Yes, Tosh. You name was mentioned." Momo said a matter of factly.

"Well, here I am."

"Sado-kun, Orihime-san, Kurosaki-kun. That's Toshi Shiromori." Yunika introduced as Toshi waved from his spot.

Chad gave a nod. Orihime gave a little wave.

Ichigo, "Whose Toshi paired with?"

"Ishida-kun. Uruyu Ishida." Chad answered.

"Oh."

"Guys, this is Uruyu Ishida. Ishida-kun this is Momo, Ryu and Yunika."

Ishida just nodded at them before his attention got back to the book.

"So hardworking." Ryu said awe-struck. Yunika nodded awe-struck too.

Ichigo, Momo, Chad and Orihime sweat dropped.

Now,

Let's go to Soul Society.

Captain's meeting.

"5th Division Captain, Aizen Souske, 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya and 13th Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake."

"Hai, Sotaicho." The three Taichos say.

"Have you chosen you lieutenants?"

"Sotaicho sir, unfortunately none of my subordinates fulfils all requirements for being the lieutenant." Byakuya says.

"Aizen Souske Taicho?"

"Sotaicho I share the same problems as Kuchiki-Taicho." Aizen says.

"I believe my division is not ready to have a new Fukataicho, Sotaicho sir."

"I see. Do any of you have any suggestions for the 5th and the 6th ?" Sotaicho directs the question to the other captains.

"Yea. I have one. Abarai Renji." Kenpachi says remembering Renji's goal.

"Abarai Renji from the Eleventh Division. Any other suggestions?" Sotaicho asked.

The others shook their head.

"Alright, then Abarai Renji will be called for the vice-captaincy test. You may all be dismissed." Sotaicho said taking his leave.

Mayuri was the first one to leave.

Secondly, Unohana and Zaraki.

Thirdly, Komamura and Tousen.

Followed by Aizen, Sui Feng and Byakuya.

Lastly Gin and Kyoraku, leaving the two Shiros alone.

"So, Younger Shiro, want some candy?" Jushiro asked Toshiro.

"No. I need to go somewhere." Toshiro said starting to walk off.

"To Hinamori-chan's?" Jushiro said, causing Toshiro to stop mid-step.

"Yes." Toshiro said looking down and closing his eyes.

Jushiro went up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Now, run along. I bet Matsumoto-san isn't doing her paperwork again." Jushiro said pushing Toshiro out of the room and trying to lighten up the mood.

Failed attempt you could say.

XXX

Back to the material world with Ichigo, Momo, Chad and Ryu.

"Your town is SO HUGE!" Ryu commented.

"There's more." Ichigo said. "But, you guys wanted to see Chad's band practice right. So I guess we will part ways now."

"It is not a band." Chad says.

"Fine, it is not a band. Bye Ryu. Bye Chad. See ya tomorrow." Ichigo said waving.

"Bye Mocha, Kurosaki-kun!" Ryu said enthusiastically.

Momo and Chad just nodded the good bye.

With that Chad and Ryu parted ways.

"This is Hideyoshi Dojo. I used to study here." Ichigo pointed to a medium-sized hut they were walking past.

"Used?" Momo asked.

"I graduated." Ichigo said trying not to sound proud.

"I got my black belt too. A few years ago." Momo said.

"And there is the" Ichigo paused mid sentence clenching his fist.

"Yoshinobu River. It stretches all the way across Karakura town Northeast to Southeast direction splitting the town into a quarter and three-quarters. Due to the presence of many Chinese in this place Dragon boat festival's highlight event the dragon boat competition is usually held… oi…Momo." Ichigo paused as Momo wasn't beside him but still at the place where Ichigo showed her the river.

Ichigo walked up to where she was standing.

Now it will be Ichigo's POV.

There Momo was standing.

Her grey eyes dark.

Eyebrows knitted.

Left fist clenched.

The other gripping the strap of her sling bag very hard.

I always tried to avoid the river as much as I could as it brought me bad memories of _that _day.

Seems like he wasn't the only one.

Could let her stay like that for a while longer but I was worried about her palm. She was clenching it very hard. She has quite long nails and they would have made their marks by now.

But I knew, by experience, that when someone is in that nostalgic state, pain can't be felt.

"Momo?" I tried to get her attention.

No response.

"Momo?" I asked louder grabbing her arm, shaking her a bit.

Her face immediately tensed up, then relaxed a bit before going to its usual expressionless look.

For less than a moment her grey eyes were clear, showing pain and hurt, before it got clouded.

She turned to look at me, blinking.

"You were spacing out. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, I am fine."

I took her hand and looked at her palm and gave her a skeptical look. There were four crescent shaped cuts there which were bleeding.

"You have a bandage in your bag?" Momo asked as I was wrapping her palm.

"Yea. My pops is a doc. So, he says that I will never know when I need it."

Momo just nodded. "You people get a nice breeze here."

"Yea. That's why they put a lot of benches, like this one, all around this town." I said tapping on the bench we were sitting on. You have something on rivers."

She just nodded.

"Me too." I said letting go of her hand.

"Your bandaging skills are good." Momo said looking at her hand.

"Thanks."

Silence

I wanted ask her what her experience was but it might be unfair if I don't tell her.

"Hey, why don't I drop you off at your place? It's almost time for dinner you know."

"True. Thanks Ichigo."

XXX

Okay, after that Chad and Ryu became good friends sharing the same passion for the guitar. Well, sadly Ryu didn't get any less talkative neither did Chad talk more.

Orihime and Yunika became the toppers for Home Economics lessons and close girl buddies. Causing Tatski and Eri, Tatski's buddy, to shake their heads at their lunch and say, "You both eat weird stuff when we're not around".

Ichigo and Momo become very close friends. They realize that they have many similarities Momo goes very well with the Kurosaki family. Especially Karin who looks up to Momo like a nice, big bad sister who loves soccer just like her.

And I don't have to mention that Uruyu and Toshi were close.

XXX

Till next time

Bye!


End file.
